1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and an illuminating apparatus using the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as efficient and space-saving light sources in various illuminating apparatuses for use in illumination, displays, etc.
Furthermore, chip-on-board (COB) LEDs in which LEDs are mounted on a board and sealed using a light-transmissive resin are well known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-146640 (Patent Literature 1).